Lord of the Louds
by JediAvatarOfShinobi
Summary: After Lisa'a prototype accidentally brought Lincoln, Ronnie, Clyde, and his Sisters (Minus Lily) to the Shire. They along with four Hobbits, a Wizard, a Ranger, a Elf, a Dwarf, and a Captain. Must embark to the lands of Mordor and destroy the One Ring. Or should they fail, all of Middle-Earth will be covered in shadow. (HIATUS)


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Loud House, nor Lord of the Rings. The Loud House belongs to Chris Savino & Nickelodeon. And Lord of the Rings belongs to JRR Tolkien.

.

.

.

.

After Lisa's prototype gones wrong, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Clyde, and Lincoln's nine Sisters were thrown to the Shire. Now they along with four Hobbits, a Ranger, a Captain, a Wizard, a Elf, and a Dwarf must embark to the lands of Mordor to destroy the One Ring.

.

"The World has changed, I feel it in the water. I feel it in the Earth. I smell it in the Air. Much as once was is lost, for none now live who remember it."

"It began with the forging of the "Great Rings". Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest, and fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf Lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of Men. Who above all else, desire power." As it shown the Map of Middle-Earth. "For within these Rings was bound the strengh and will to govern each race." But as we explore the Map of Middle-Earth, it soon gets darker and eerie. "But they were all of them deceived, for another Ring was made." As the map now zooms close to the realm of Mordor.

We exit the map and see the barren inhospital plateau of Gorgoroth, were a gigantic Volcano named Mount Doom sprays smoke and ash on the skies of Mordor "In the Land of Mordor and the Fires of Mount Doom." Inside of Mount Doom, is a menacing armored figure that dwarves every race (Sans Balrogs, Trolls, and Dragons) on Middle-Earth, and with a crowned mask like Helmet with two empty eye holes wreaved in glowing red eyes. "The Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a Master Ring. to control all others!" As the now named Sauron was hammering the Forger inside Mount Doom and has crafted a Ring of Power. "And into this ring, he poured his cruety, his malice, and his will to dominate all life!" As Sauron shown his metal gloved hand were in his index finger, is the One Ring itself as it shown firely words spoken in Black Speech. "One Ring to rule them all. One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all, and the Darkness binds them. In the land of Mordor where Shadow Lie."

Back on the Map of Middle-Earth, the Mapcharts of Mordor blackens and spreads all across the land, and into a destroyed and still burning village with fleeing people from terrible and gruesome creatures. Such as Orcs and Goblins with weapons in hands. "One by one, free lands of Middle-Earth fell into the power of the Ring! But there are some, who resisted" As the screen blackens, but shown in the lands of Mordor are a huge army of Men and Elves marching against the Orc forces there on Mount Doom. "A "Last Alliance of Men and Elves" March against the armies of Mordor, and the slopes of Mount Doom. They fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth."

As the Archers of Men fired arrows one by one, the Orcs from a cliff suffered many casualties, as dozens fall down to there deaths. But beneath the cliffs and jagged rocks, is a huge Orc army as they charge towards the Elvish-Men army. The Elves formed a shield barrier and Elvish Archers aimed there Bows and arrows and releases the elvish arrows, killed nearly a thousand approaching Orc forces. As the orcs continue to charge, the Elven warriors swing their swords on the Orcs. As the armies of Men, Elves, and Orc fought and kill each-other in this ceaseless conflict, but the orc numbers are dented and killed off as Men and Elves were getting their Victory over their enemies. Elrond kills a Orc, and over the hill, King Gi-Galad slashes at the orc as it falls own dead, as Gil-Galad stabbed the dead orc with his elvish spear. "Victory was near." As King Elendil raised his sword up in the air. As a Elven Lord Elrond struck another orc down, he stops and sees the Dark Lord descending from the crags of Mount Doom to face against the Alliance "But the Power of the Ring, could not be undone." As Sauron continues to march and halts to see the Armies of Men and Elves facing him, as Sauron swings his Mace killing them and sending some flying through the air until falls down dead. As he continues to batter the Alliance forces, King Elendil in shock and fury, charges towards Sauron. But his life is cut out as Sauron swing his mace at Elendil, sending him flying towards the rocks as he falls down dead, and the sword of Narsil falls down.

The Man from the army stood there shocked with grief and sadness, as he runs towards the King, taking his helmet off as he crys over him. "It was in this moment, when all hope have faded." But Sauron took notice of this, and walks towards him. "But Isildur, son of the King, took up his fathers sword." As the now named Isildur looks up towards Sauron with Grief replaced by anger and fury, as he tries to grab his fathers sword Narsil. Only for Sauron to forcefully stepped at Narsil, breaking it. As Isildur looks at the broken sword in shock. As Sauron attempts to grab Isildur with his hand, despite been shattered, Isildur managed to slash at Sauron's hand, cutting off all his fingers. As the Dark Lord shrieks in pain and agony, as his cutted off fingers where the One Ring is their attached to it. falls down. As massive ammounts of Wind and Energy surrounds Sauron as he was glowing light, until he explodes, sending waves of wind. That knocked out most of the Armies from ether faction.

As the pieces of dark armor and chain fall down, a broken and smoking masked Crown helmet of Sauron landed on the ground with smoke and steam coming out from the Helmet's eyes. "Sauron! The Enemy of the free peoples of Middle-Earth was defeated." As Isildur grabs the index finger of Sauron with his hand, as the finger desintegrates into ash and dust except the Ring bound to it. As Isildur looks at the Ring of Power. "The Ring passed to Isildur who have this one chance to destroy Evil forever." After the Ring shrinks into human sized shape and the markings began to fade. As he was admiring it. "Isildur!" As Isildur looks towards Elrond as he have survived the battle. "Come, we must head to Mount Doom!" As both Isildur and Elrond entered Mount Doom, Elrond pleads Isildur to destroy the Ring. "Cast it into the Fire. Destroy It!" As Isildur is reluntancted as he looks at Elrond with a smirk "No." As he left Mount Doom with the Ring with him. "ISILDUR!" Yelled Elrond as he was glaring at Isildur when he left.

"But the Hearts of Men, are easily corrupted. And the ring of power has the will of it's own" In the forests of the Anduin. We see Isildur and his company of Men riding horses on the road, and at Isildur's neck and chest, is a necklace with the Ring attached to it. But he suddenly thrown off his horse by a attacking Orc, after hitting the ground, he sees his warriors are under attacked by maimed but surviving Orcs. Isildur ripped his ring and necklace off him and put the ring on, turning him invisible. As he fled the battle, he jumps to the river. But then, he became visible again when the ring took off of it's own from Isildur. As he tried to grab it back, he was shot by the orcs on the back. Killing him. "It betrayed Isildur to his death." As his floating corpse now floats away in the Anduin river. As the ring descends into the deep of the waters.

"And somethings that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became Legend, Legend became Myth. And two and a half thousand years, the Ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer. "My Preciousssses!" Said from a unknown Creature with the Ring on his hand. Somewhere, in the forested mountains with mists there. "The Ring came to a creature Gollum, who took deep into the tunnels of the misty mountains. And there, it consumed him." Inside the Mountains is a dark cave, and on a underground spire surrounded by murky water. Is Gollum himself. "It came to me! My own, my love, my own, my Preciousssssses. Gollum! Gollum!" As Gollum continues to look at the Ring. "The Ring brought Gollum unnatural long life, and for five hundred years it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited. Darkness crept back into the forest of the world. Rumor grew over shadow of the east. Whispers of the "Nameless Fear". And the Ring of Power perceived. It's time, have now come." As the Ring falls down from Gollum's used to be pockets. It landed on a cold stone cave floor. "It abandoned Gollum. But something happened then, the Ring did not intent?"

In the cold floors of the Cave tunnels is where the Ring is. "It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable." As the Hand touches the floor and grabbed the Ring. "What's this?!" Said a unknown Creature that looked like Human and Elf combine, but at a much smaller scale. "A Hobbit. Bilbo Baggins of the Shire." As the now named Bilbo inspects his hand where he got the Ring. "Oh, a Ring!" Said Bilbo as he put it in his pocket. "It's Lost!? It's Lost! My Precious is lost!?" Echoing from Gollum as Bilbo backs away and find someplace to leave.

Back over the mountains. "For a time will soon come, when Hobbits will shake the fortunes of all. But from another World, another Time. In the world named Earth. On the lands of Royal Woods, where the grandchildren of Albert will meet their destinies on Middle-Earth."

.

.

And that's the end of the Prologue, Chapters will be coming soon here. Let me know what will you think of this story.

I'll see you again on the next story.


End file.
